


Practical Magic

by Glendaa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War Hogwarts, RPF + fictional characters, fantasy/fairytale au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glendaa/pseuds/Glendaa
Summary: What if Timothée Chalamet was a shy student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - with a big crush on a couple Gryffindors?(To all HP fanfic readers: This is the first fic I write that includes elements of HP, I write Charmie fanfic as a rule. Don't Avada Kedavra me, pretty please!)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 44
Collections: CMBYN December Fest 2020





	1. School sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This version of the boys wouldn't leave me alone so I had to share. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (I have no idea at what I'm doing and English is not my mother tongue. Not beta'ed etc, so... be kind.)

10 years.

Seems like a long time ago.

And yet, for many, it’s just yesterday.

There’s still first years whose brothers and sisters were killed during the final battle.

So Timmy gets it, he really does, when he’s shoved in the corridors, an angry ‘Slytherin trash’ hissed to his ear.

He wasn’t in school back then - too young for that - and living in a tiny French village, no connection whatsoever with things happening in the UK, but that doesn’t matter to some of his classmates. Like, at all.

As soon as the Sorting Hat did its thing, he was the enemy.

(To think that when his mom had finally tired of waiting for her estranged husband to come back - a muggle who never really liked the whole magic ‘thing’ and just vanished, leaving a pathetic Post-It note on the fridge - and she had wished to return home, so that her son could attend her former school _you’ll love Hogwarts and now things will be even better with all the reforms going on_ , he’d been so happy to go.)

Not that he doesn’t like it, ‘cause he does.

Herbology, in particular.

(He’s always been a bit of a loner, and he’s fine with people not noticing him. Or thinking it’s lame for a 17-year-old to enjoy getting his hands dirty with soil in Professor Longbottom’s greenhouse.)

Getting bullied around for no reason... well, he would like that to stop. _Thankyouverymuch._

Headmistress McGonagall and the teachers are very strict about these issues, but it’s not like they can be everywhere at all times.

(To eradicate any bullshit that might lead another asshole to believe he could become the next Hitler of the magical world, the school does a lot to promote diversity and enhance cooperation. ‘Muggle studies and relations’ with Professor Granger is mandatory for all, exchange programs with students from different schools are now a regular thing - this year a class from Nganga Academy in Zambia is attending, Serbia’s Vlach Magic Institute is next. Racial issues, disability, LGBT rights… no stone is left unturned in the effort to erase inequality. Well, the last one may have been the biggest change, propelled by the shocking news that Severus Snape had unexpectedly woken up from his coma, started dating the saviour of the world, THE Harry Potter, and now they both teach at Hogwarts - Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, obviously. _Talk about a shock to the system!_ )

Having an out and proud gay couple as teachers is something that warms Timmy’s heart, especially since he discovered that - _maybe, just maybe_ \- the fact that his gaze often falls on the ‘Ilvermorny boys’ is not casual. (Saoirse had punched his arm and told him he was an idiot for not noticing earlier.)

The Ilvermorny boys.

Armie.

And Nick.

But mostly Armie, if he’s honest with himself.

(Although they are so joined at the hip, Timmy thinks they are like _Asclepias tuberosa_ flowers - practically impossible to divide because of taproot.)

Just his luck.

Well… as if the Gryffindor heroes of Quidditch would spare a glance for someone like him.

(Part of last year’s exchange program with Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Armie and Nick have transferred to Hogwarts on a permanent basis. Something to do with their parents’ work - Armie’s dad at St. Mungo’s, Nick’s mother at the Ministry.

They still like to wear their Wampus and Thunderbird (respectively) t-shirts, just to mess with expectations about houses. They even started to import and sell them to their adoring fans, a gaggle of girls who - _go figure_ \- seem to think the boys’ legendary making-out sessions are sooo hot.)

Timmy had stumbled upon them in the library, once.

His cheeks turned a dark pink at the way Armie was pressing against Nick’s hip, at Nick’s moans. He let out a strangled sound - that had Nick turn his head and wink at him - then ran away and shamelessly rubbed one out in the nearest toilet stall.

So, yeah, he may have bought a couple t-shirt himself, although he doesn’t wear them out and about. (It’s not like he wishes to attract unnecessary attention to himself.)

They are for when he feels a bit lonely.

He closes the drapes around his bed and, silencing spell cast, caresses them both, wishing they would somehow fill up with the boys themselves, kissing him senseless, telling him everything will be fine.

Yeah, he’s an idiot like that.


	2. And the world goes to s**t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Timmy, unwittingly, 'destroys' Hogwarts.   
> Sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always unbeta'ed and quickly written. Pardon the mistakes.
> 
> Tomorrow, the last chapter of this silliness will be up. If you so wish, let me know what you think ;-)

“If I were to mix Salamander blood and Griffin claw, what potion I’d be probably preparing?”  
The class keeps silent. Students scribble away on their parchments, exchanging looks around.

“It has to be brewed in at least two stages”, the deep, slightly raspy voice adds. “Anyone?”, he sighs. “Mr. Chalamet?”  
“Uhm, Strenghtening Solution?”  
“Correct”, Snape nods as he turns around with a whoosh of his black robe. “Mr. Delli Santi, I expect more from you if you truly wish to become an esteemed potioneer.”

  
Timmy steals a quick glance in Nick’s direction, sees his shoulders slump. He groans - as if he needs another reason to piss his classmates off.

Class is over and he grabs his things, mouthing at Saoirse to meet at the library for their research, when familiar voices whisper “faggot” and “bootlicker” behind his back. He swallows and shoves books and papers harder into his satchel - _why don’t they just leave me the fuck alone!_

  
“Twenty points from Gryffindor”, Snape hisses as he sits at his desk. “Mr. Hendricks, Mr. McNamara. To the Headmistress’ office. Now”.

The boys grunt their annoyance and leave, proverbial daggers shooting from their eyes as they walk past Timmy.

  
_Great._

Now he’ll have the whole house after him.

_ _ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Chalamet, a word, please”.

As he gets close to Professor Snape’s desk, Timothée tries to think of a way to escape the awkward conversation. But when the Dungeon Bat watches your every movement like a hawk, there’s nothing much you can hide from him. The boy suspects he may even resort to Legilimens.

(By the way, according to school lore, before he started his relationship with Professor Potter the man was a total nightmare. Not that he isn’t the scariest teacher at school - ‘cause he is - but apparently he’s mellowed a lot. Someone even swears to have actually seen him laugh! Of course Timmy doesn’t know if he can trust this piece of information.)

“Is this a recurring occurrence?”, Snape asks. “The homophobic slurs?”

He shrugs. “Actually not, this is a new one”.

“Are there any other instances where-”

“Only the usual Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, Professor. They are heroes, God-given gift to humanity. We are the scum of the world, Voldemort, yadda yadda yadda… Nothing to be worried about”.

Snape looks at him intently and Timmy knows he doesn’t buy his casual nonchalance.

“You do know that Hogwarts has a specific counseling service for LGBT youths and you could-“

“I’m not gay”, he blurts out quickly. “I mean, I don’t know. Maybe, but I’m not sure. I haven’t really-“, he shuts up as he blushes, rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, looking anywhere except towards his professor.

“And that’s totally fine”, he says. “Just know that if you wish to talk to someone, me and Harr- ahem, Professor Potter are available. No question is ever foolish or without merit”. With that, he hands him a pamphlet - there’s a couple of witches winking at him as they proudly wave a rainbow flag - and Timmy wants the floor to open up and swallow him.

He thanks the Professor and bolts down the stairs, then starts running towards the greenhouse. Doesn’t notice the curious gazes of the other students.

_ _ _ _ _ _

After a few hours of pollinating Bouncing Bulbs and wrangling Mandrakes, nails dirty and nostrils full of the earthy, humid smell of warm soil, Timmy is grinning. No matter what happens outside, the greenhouse is his constant oasis. He always feels happy - and tired - when he leaves the place.

That’s why what happens next leaves him speechless.

“There you are. I was wondering where- Gosh, look at you!” Saoirse shakes her head before pointing her wand at him for a quick ‘Scourgify’. “Much better! You spent all afternoon playing in the sandbox, right?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I needed a moment-“

“So you don’t know!”, she chuckles. “Oh my, this is going to be fun”.

As they walk back to the castle, already running late for dinner, Timmy tries to process what Saoirse is telling him.

“So, they confronted those assholes-“

“Armie and Nick?”

“Yes, Armie and Nick, who else? Have you been listening?!” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “As I was saying… Armie grabbed McNamara by his tie and told him to never dare insult you that way again or else…”

Something flutters in Timmy’s stomach at the thought of an angry Armie defending him.

“… but of course, McNamara’s an idiot cause he said, He’s just a shitty Slytherin, to which Armie retorted, Fuck your petty house rivalries and, well… it all escalated from that!”

“Meaning?”, he asks, almost scared of knowing more.

“It started with insults, ‘You’ve never been true Gryffindors anyways’, ‘Ilvermorny trash’, ‘Fucking Yankees’, ‘Snotty Brits’… And then, it turned into a full-on fight. Hexes were involved”. She sighs. “Boys, hormones, the usual chaos!”

“Seven students ended up in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey healed Nick’s broken nose, but Armie wanted to keep his bruises. Apparently they make him look tough”, she snorts. “Teachers got pissed. Families were owled. Can’t wait to see what happens at dinner”.

“I think I suddenly lost all my appetite”.

“Hell, no. You are at the center of this revolution against homophobia now”.

“Uh?”

“Also… Don’t you wish to know if Armie and Nick had ulterior motives to come to your rescue?”. She wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks and Timmy wishes, again, for this wretched day to come to an end.

_ _ _ _ _ _

“It has come to my attention, just this afternoon, that regardless of our efforts there's still too much animosity between houses. We are deeply concerned by this. After the War, Hogwarts has worked incessantly for a bright, peaceful future for all of its students. A future based on understanding and cooperation, regardless of lineage, gender, faith, sexual orientation. Alas, our standard practices do not seem to be working”.

Headmistress McGonagall’s words break the chattering in the Great Hall. At every table, students turn towards the throne-like chair where she sits. Her gaze is stern and her whole demeanor means business.

Older students pale, younger ones wonder what’s going on.

“Many of you have probably heard tales of former headmaster Albus Dumbledore, from your older siblings and parents. Those of us who knew him personally”, her gaze goes to the teachers, who nod at her words, “remember him fondly for his quirky sense of humour and the creative ways he used to solve problems and overcome obstacles…”

(Snape grimaces, then hides it behind a fake cough when Potter nudges his foot)

“…so we've decided to channel his spirit to solve these matters once and for all”.

Her lips curve in a sly smile.

“Starting from tonight - and for the entire duration of the month leading to the Winter Holidays - you will be gifted the opportunity to get to know your fellow classmates better and possibly change your opinion on them.”

She stands up and gracefully moves her wand in the direction of the whole Hall.

“Look at your left wrist, please”.

The students notice a woven rope bracelet that wasn’t there a second ago.

“If the bracelet you are wearing sports the colors of the house you were sorted in, that means you’ll be staying where you were first assigned. You are tasked to help your new friends with anything they may need in their new accomodation”.

Timmy touches the green and silver friendship-style armband. _Still the same, then._

Gasps and high-pitched screams make him realize that’s not the case for everyone.

McGonagall’s words were not a joke. At all.

“If you wind yourself wearing a bracelet with different colors”, she continues, “congratulations! You’ll change house for the next few weeks”.

“No way I’m sleeping in a dormitory full of… Hufflepuffs!”, a blonde Slytherin yells! “No way!”

“Ms. Bennet, please calm down - my decision is final! But do not worry, your personal belongings are being transferred as we speak, nothing will be lost”.

The Headmistress looks around, a satisfied expression on her face.

“Starting tonight, you will be living in the new house you are assigned to - you’ll sleep in that dormitory, eat at the table of your new housemates, relax in the common room etc. Mind you”, she adds, her voice struggling to overcome the murmuring of the students, “if you think you can bypass this decision and sneak around at night to go back to your previous sleeping arrangements… know that the bracelet will guide you back to where you belong”.

The amount of sighs makes clear this is an option many students had considered.

“But how about Quidditch”, the Ravenclaw seeker asks. “How will this work?”

“Quidditch will be cancelled for the next weeks as well, to better give you an opportunity to fraternize”.

A few heads thunk on the wooden tables and groans of unhappiness fill the air.

“Very well, you may go now. If you need any additional assistance, your head of house will provide help. Good night!”

_ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you think this happened because of me?”, Timmy rubs his face and grimaces.

Saoirse shrugs. “Does it matter? Give it a few days and no one will remember what the heck happened in Potions anyways. Don’t stress about it, pony.”

And yet, _How can you not stress?_ , thinks Timmy when there’s children crying at the mere idea of changing dormitory?

As soon as a couple Gryffindors’ first years approach warily the Slitheryn table - the boy hand in hand with the dark-haired girl - Timothée crouches on the floor and smiles.

“No need to be worried. Our common room is the best, you’ll see - it’s under water! The windows look out into the lake and, if you are lucky, you can see the giant squid swooshing by”.

“I hate snakes”, the girls says. “All reptiles are scary”, the boy nods.

“Whaaat? Even this one?”

With an elegant flick of his wand, Timothée produces a silvery white axolotl, floating and swimming in the air. As he moves freely, from his shiny gills flows a stream of multicolored confetti that has the children laughing in no time.

After they wave Timmy goodbye and follow the head of house towards the dormitory, he sighs and stretches his neck. He cannot but wonder if his life is definitely gone to shit.

“You do know that axolotls are no snakes, right? They’re amphibians”. The voice startles him and he almost trips on his feet as he turns.

Nick - the animal expert, apparently - and Armie are looking at him with a curious expression on their face.

He nods, throat tight.

“What are you two doing here?”

In unison, they show him their left wrists,.

No scarlet and gold on their bracelets. Emerald and silver instead, clashing with the rest of their clothes.

Armie grins and takes a step forward.

“Lead the way. We’ll follow”.


End file.
